Opposites Attract: A Neji Hyuuga Love Story
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: "Damn, Hyuuga, and his damn superiority complex!" "Is it really necessary to be shouting obscenities at my name while hitting a tree?" "Yes, because you and this tree are the same, stiff, dull, and you both have a giant stick shoved up your ass." NejixOc
1. I really hate my life

**Welcome everyone to the first chapter of Opposites Attract: A Neji Hyuuga Love Story! I've pretty much decided now that I think i'm going to start writing fanfics where the oc is normal. Like a normal ninja, no bloodline trait, super powers, or anything like that. ****-coughs- Well now, without further ado, I bring to you, (crap I rhymed),**

**Opposites Attract: A Neji Hyuuga Love Story**

**I do not own Naruto, only my Ocs.**

* * *

><p>I sighed and slumped in my seat and slammed my head against my desk. I was truley bored of hearing our teachers lectures- I mean come on! We just became <em>ninjas<em>, does he really have to keep on rambling like an some crazy person trying to tell us that the end is near? I groaned and beside my best friend Yumi smiled and nudged me in the ribs.

"Come on cheer up Natsu, we're ninjas now!" she said happily and I rolled my eyes at my brown haired friend.

Okay, let me tell you a bit about myself, my name is Natsu Shinrin (Natsu- summer, Shinrin- Forest), yes I understand Natsu sounds like a guys' name but it's mine, and i'm a girl, so deal with it. I have dark brown hair with black and sun bleached brown streaks, forest green eyes, i''m considered...short for my age and have light tan skin. I am currently a newly made genin and right now, I was completley bored out of my freakin mind.

"Yeah, cheer up sis, it isn't that bad." my twin brother Raika snorted and rolled his eyes. I elbowed him in the stomache and he doubled over and I gave laughed.

I absolutley loved my brother, we were inseperatble, always together no matter what, he had my back and I had his, that's how we lived. My brother glared at me with his forest green eyes and then broke into a chuckle himself, causing me to smile and instantley brightening up my day. That is, until I heard the voice of the one person I hated the most, completley despised.

"I can't believe they let someone like _you _become a ninja Shinrin."

Neji Hyuuga.

I hated this guy with a passion, he was cold, a jerk, a meanie, and i'm pretty sure there's a giant stick shoved up his ass. Why I hate him?...I guess I just do, he hates me, I hate him, our personalities just don't go well together. Plus, he always bagged on my brother. Or more likely, they bag on each other. Because it seems that they have this..._competition _going on, about who can be the best. My borther was considered very good looking, and apparently a bunch of...brain dead people thought the Hyuuga was to. They were both smart, amazing ninjas (and i'm only refering to my brother by the way), and great at everything they do. (Again only talking about my brother)

"H-hi Neji-kun!" Yumi squealed and blushed.

I rolled my eyes and Raika did the same- did I forget to mention that he was the current village heart throb and number one rookie? And that my _best _friend just _had _to have a crush on him.

Damn, I hate life sometimes.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I looked up at him annoyed.

"Nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you here?" Raika sneered and we silently high-fived under the desk.

"Hn."

"I'm starting to think you say that whenever you can't think of a comeback." I snorted and me and Raika high-fived again.

He mearly glared at us before moving over to his seat and I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked back to see my other best friend Cheren and he smiled at me.

"Ignore him, that guy's got a ten foot pole shoved up his ass." he smirked.

I gave a small laugh and flashed a grin at him before turning back to the front of the room, with the hints of a blush touching my cheeks. I heard Raika snort and I kicked him under the desk and he hissed in pain.

"Raika! Natsu! Pay attention!" our sensei hissed and we rolled our eyes. I heard Neji snort and we cast him a glare and he only looked at us boredly.

"Now, as I was saying," our sensei coughed and straightened up "I am pleased to know that so many of you passed, I know that many of you-" he cast a glance at Neji and me and Raika rolled our eyes "Will make our village proud. Now I will give you all a list of your teams and you'll be meeting your senseis tomorrow."

All of the kids started to pay attention and me and Raika leaned forward with our fingers crossed.

"Raika Shinrin, Cheren Hanaturo, and Yumi Ayame."

I slamed my head against the desk over and over and Raika patted my back comfortingly. Yume gave me a look of pity and I sighed.

"Now, Natsu Shinrin-" I leaned forward expectantly and then I felt my hopes dropping as the names continued "Tenten, Rock Lee-"

I shrugged a bit, me and Tenten didn't get along _that _well because she liked Neji, and if you haven't noticed by now, I hate him. Rock Lee was...okay, he was funny and not a bad person to be around, unless he started sprouting out all this...youth crap. So I sighed a bit relieved to know that _he _wasn't on my team-

"And Neji Hyuuga."

'F' my life.

* * *

><p>I trudged on home with my head hanging. Usually I had Raika to walk home with me but he said that their sensei had wanted to go ahead and meet them a bit early so he took off promising to be home later. I sighed again and looked up at the blue sky, the one bird flying by let out a loud 'caw' and I swear it was mocking me.<p>

Damn bird.

I shook my head and began walking home again, my eyes drooped a bit and I let out a yawn, missing my twin brother's company. And then my day got even worse.

"Shinrin."

God why did he have to be _everywhere_?

"Hyuuga."

"Would you mind moving out of my way?" he asked mockingly and I just glared at him and moved to the left.

He started walking forward and then without turning around he added "You better not hold me back. It's worse enough that I had to see you everyday, now I have to work with you."

"Well _excuse _me for being the center of all your problems." I snorted walking past him "And the feeling's mutual."

"Hn."

"'Hn' my ass." I snorted and continued walking.

"Figures that someone like you would speak so barbaric." he sneered and I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten.

"_Look _Hyuuga, I don't want to be on this team- hell I don't want to be anywhere near _you, _but life's being a bitch right now and we _are _on the same team, so suck it up, and freakin deal with it." I snarled rubbing my temples and and continued walking home.

"Hn." Yup, i'm going to have to listen to _that _for god knows how long.

I _really _hate life sometimes.

* * *

><p>"I am so excited! The power of youth runs through me! Are you all not excited? I am very sure you're all as excited as I am right now-"<p>

"Lee?"

"Yes my beautiful, youthful flower?"

"Can you just, like, shut up? For five minutes? Please?"

"Of course my youthful flower!"

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Was my youthful power to-"

"Lee!" Tenten snapped and he went over to a corner crestfallen.

We had been waiting in this freakin room, for gosh knows how freakin long, for this freakin sensei of ours to show up. And a person can only take so much of the freakin Hyuuga nad all of his freakin 'Hns', freakin Tenten's obvious freakin flirting, and Lee's constant yap about the freakin power of freakin gosh dang youth.

I really freakin hate my freakin gosh dang life right now you know that?

"Where is this guy?" I groaned slamming my head against the desk.

"You'll lose brain cells that way you know." Tenten commented and I mearly grunted.

"It's not like she had any to begin with."

"Okay you know what Hyuuga? I'm going to freakin shove that-"

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I AM GAI-SENSEI AND I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER! I HOPE WE CAN ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL AND YOUTHFUL TIME TOGETHER!"

I stared and stared, unable to pry my eyes off of the person I am currently looking at right now. And then I did the most heroic thing know to mankind.

"OH MY FREAKIN DOLPHINS MY EYES!" I screamed falling out of my chair.

"Natsu! That is no way to talk about our new sensei!" Lee chided as I started rolling all over the floor clutching my eyes.

"Oh my god...another one." Tenten said looking at our sensei unbelievingly.

"Hn." Neji commented but I saw his eye twitch.

There, standing before us, was an older version of Lee, in all his green spandex wearing glory, and even bushier eyebrows, our new sensei.

"Come! Let us all introduce ourselves and gedt to know each other better! Come my youthful students!" Gai-sensei cheered pointing out the door.

I really hate my life sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, yes I know, this is pretty short, infact shorter than what I would normally write but I want to save what I have planned instore for the next chapter! So what did you all think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Review peoples! Review! Because I love reviews! -^-^-<strong>

**Marshmellow- **

**OUT XD!**


	2. Introductions, and life

**Hello my fellow fanfiction users! Sorry for not updating the next chapter for this sooner ^-^' It didn't really slip my mind, I was just mostly trying to figure out how I want this to play out. And thank you all who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! You rock! XD I love you all sooooo much! Hmmm...anything else I need to post on here?...Hmm...nope! That should be all...**

**I do not own Naruto, only my Ocs.**

* * *

><p>I sat there, eye twitching, as Gai-sensei stood infront of us in all of his...'youthful' glory, with a huge ass grin on his face as he looked us over.<p>

We were currently sitting in some kind of...balcony...window...chair...tower, thingy majigy, about to introduce ourselves. With me sitting inbetween Tenten and Lee, and as far away from Mr. I'm-So-Cool-You-Can't-Touch-Me as humanly possible.

"Alright my lovely youthful students! Let us all introduce ourselves, I am Gai-sensei, now tell me a few youthful things about you, names and dreams and such." Gai-sensei grinned, pointing at Lee first.

"Hi Gai-sensei! My name is Rock Lee! And I hope to prove that hard work can beat natural born talent! And show the world that I can be the best ninja there is! Without Genjutsu and Ninjutsu!"

"What a wondeful idea indeed!" Gai-sensei shouted, with over dramatic tears streaming down his face as he looked at the green clad boy.

I had to say I agreed with him. Back in the academy I was mostly stuck to my brother like glue and only really hung out wiuth him, Cheren and Yumi. But it doesn't mean I didn't notice all of the teasing little Lee got, for basically sucking at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and not to mention his eyebrows. I think his dream was really something worth going for.

I wasn't really much of a super exceller in anything really. I was pretty good in Taijutsu, not to bad in Genjutsu, and average in ninjutsu. My specialty though, is Kenjutsu. Though, with Tenten here, being a sword specialist didn't really do much...

But, back to the topic onhand, I somewhat looked up to Lee...in some...weirdish way. I mean, not so far as to go and wear those...spandex suits of doom, but I had a fairly large chunk of respect for the boy. I thought it was cool how he didn't let anything stop him from being a ninja.

Well, coming back to reality I sighed before saying "I'm Natsu Shinrin, my dream...is to basically become the best ninja I can be." I shrugged and Gai-sensei nodded.

"Next?"

"I'm Tenten! My dream is to be a great ninja like one of the legandary sanin Tsunade!"

Gai then turned to Neji who was still radiating 'coolness' sitting off to the side.

"And you?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

Well, someone's quite the chatter box now aren't they?

"Right! Now that we've all learned a bit about ourselves! Let us all head over to the trainign grounds!" Gai-sensei shouted with a pump of his fist and then sped off into the horizon with Lee in tow.

Me, Tenten, and Neji sat in our seats for several seconds in silence before I decided to break it.

"...So...should we follow them?"

"...I have no clue..." Tenten said with a sweat drop.

"Hn."

"Shut up Hyuuga."

"Short tempered today now are we?" Neji raised and eyebrow and I snorted.

"Only because I have to be here with you."

"No one said you had to be here, i'm sure if you asked to go back to the academy, they'll take you in with open arms."

"You'd just _love _that wouldn't you?"

I glared at the pupil-less boy and he did the same. Anyone could feel the sparks (angry sparks might I add) flying between us, as a dark aura started oozing off of us and giving off a dangerous outlook.

Poor Tenten looked uneasily between the two, not quite sure whether she should step in, or try an avoid being dragged into their...glare off. She sighed, and with a sweat drop, decided on the latter, standing up, and jogging off, in hopes off somehow catchong up to Gai-sensei and Lee.

Which was highly unlikely.

* * *

><p>With a heavy sigh, I plopped down in the seat next to a glowing Raika. I gave my brother a annoyed glance with a raised eye brow.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" I asked starting to stuff my face with the take-out we had gotten for dinner.

"I'm the best in our group!" he boasted, puffing his chest out and looking quite smug with himself "My sensei told me that I had future potential for an ANBU!"

"Whoa dude," I said making a calm down motion "We just became genin, let's take the future dreams plans one step at a time please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway how did your first session go?" he asked curiously also digging into his food.

I promptly scowled and glared at my food and Raika winced.

"That bad?"

"Eh, Hyuuga's the same stick-shoved-up-his-ass guy, Tenten, is...bearable...Lee, he's okay, but his 'youth' crap get's annoying after awhile." And by awhile I mean after the first few hundred times, and his attempts at converting us into green spandex wearing beasts.

No thank you.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Raika reasoned.

"Yeah well, try saying that after your teacher tells yo to run 500 laps around the village." I grunted finishing my meal with a sigh.

"No thank you." Raika snorted and I rolled my eyes but felt my lips twitch upwards into a smile.

We did our daily stuff and then got ready to head to bed, I looked up at my twin with a warm smile, feeling a warm and gentle feeling envelope me as I watched him hop around trying to get his pants on. And the feeling spread as he fell flat on his face and laid there for several minutes before we burst into a fit of laughter.

That was something being with my twin did to me. No matter how pissed I was, how sad, how bitter, how.._whatever _I was, Raika always made me better. It was in a way...weird. Yet, it felt so natural. Who knew me like the back of his hand and it was vice versa for me.

When we were little, we were inseperable. Sleeping together, bathing together, playing together, eating together, practicaly everything. My parents of course, thought it was absoltley adorable how we were always holding hands and of the such. We finsihed each others sentences- and still do by the way- and looked out for each other.

After a few years of this our parents noticed, how...distant we became. But, for us, all we really needed was each other, and we were fine. But, we realized how right and wrong we were when we found out our paretns died in a mission. We were both equally distraught, but we had each other, and that was enough for us.

The Hokage was nice enough to supply us with a home, and of the such to keep us alive and well, so we raised each other, and grew up. Of course, we became way more open and willing than our silent and cold backgrounds. Thus, how we are now.

But, we're still extremly close, though that's probaly because of us being twins and normally joined at the hip. So to some it all up, we were two orphan twins, living in a house by ourselves, trusting us and only oursleves alone, and relying on each other.

Don't get me worng, we were basically friendly to everyone, except a few *cough* Neji *cough* and we trusted our friends. We just trusted ourselves more, so to say, if someone spread shit about one of us, we wouldn't believe it, unless one of us said it was true.

In a way, it was sorta funny. We were so close, but our personalites were so different. Raika was the bright sun, that everyone loved, being friendly and funny, getting out more than I would, the one to make all the friends, basically, he's the more social one of us. Me, on the other hand, was the dark moon, quiet, and usually sticking to the background, not involving myself with to much stuff.

Though, I may be...a _bit _of a hot-head every now and then, being quiet was more of a thing of the past, because hanging around with Raika, you just can't help but be happy, that's just how he is.

Raika seemed to notice my thoughts trailing off as climbed into bed and he intertwined our fingers together, putting our joint hands inbetween us.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked raising an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Life."

"Uhuh." he snorted and I rolled my eyes before snuggling into my pillow.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Whatever~" he said in a sing-song voice before snuggling into his own pillow.

As I drifted off to sleep, feeling warmed by my other half's pressence I gave a relaxed sigh. This is how I wanted things to be, easy and simple, and to have my brother by my side no matter what.

If only life were that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Yes, this chapter is also short, i'm goning to go out on a wing and say this; most of this story's chapters won't be that long, but i'll try to extend them as the chapters go on. This chapter wasn't much, but I was mostly intending to give you all a bit of Natsu's background, and showing how close she is to her brother, there will most likely be more little...fluff scenes between the two, but that'll only be to strengthen their bond. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you all for reviewing the previous one, and I hope you'll do the same for this chapter!<strong>

**So, review, review, review! And make me a very happy author!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. Life sucks

**Hi everyone! Welcome back for the third chapter of Opposites Attract: A Neji Hyuuga Love Stroy! First of all, i'd like to thank all of you for reviewing/favortiting/alerting this story! I love you guys! And sorry for the ever so late ish update! I'll try to keep up, but school, and this huge ass stack of books on my nightstand and all that somewhat keep me a bit busy, but fear not! The story must go on!**

**I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form...except for my mangas and posters...those are mine.**

* * *

><p>Let me tell you something folks.<p>

Life sucks.

Yeah, don't go all apeshit on me, I do realize that I happen to complain somewhat a lot about my life sucking. But hey, it's true. And if you were in my predicament, wouldn't you feel the same?

What kind of predicament you ask?

Well, right now, I was promptly slamming my head against a tree, while a little pig-tailed girl pulled at the bottom of my capris pants- all the while bawling her eyes out as Gai scared the crap out of her sprouting nonsense about the power of youth, Neji passed out on the ground, Lee drunk, and Tenten pinching the bridge between her nose.

...Let's rewind a bit now shall we?

* * *

><p>I sighed, shaking my head at Raika. Who was currently grinning like a huge idiot as he flirted with two girls, whom squealed at his presence. We were taking a stroll- due to my brother's persistence that I was a total bookworm that needed to get out <em>way <em>more often- down a slightly busy street, when Raika had spotted two girls he for _some _reason just _had _to talk to.

I tapped my foot impatiently as he finished off the girls with a wink, the brunette fainting and falling into the other girls arms. He walked over to were I was standing, in the shade of a tree- it was actually a very pretty tree by the way- with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'd like to see the Hyuuga kid top that." Raika smirked, throwing an arm over my shoulder and steering me towards gosh knows where.

I rolled my eyes at my twin before replying, "Yeah, i'm sure no one can compare to your undeniably 'awesome' good looks."

"Damn straight."

I facepalmed and Raika let out a bark of laughter, attracting the attention of a few passing bystanders.

Yeah...just keep on walking by bystanders...keep on walking by...

Though, I was a little glad that Raika convinced me to get out of the house instead of being as he so called it, 'an antisocial bookworm with no life'- which I was totally not by the way. Because in all honesty, i'm sure everyone just needs to get out of the house sometime.

Of you don't know _how _badly I regretted saying that.

"Hello Natsu! Isn't this such a youthful day today?" a familiar spandex wearing boy spoke, suddenly appearing out of nowhere in front of me and Raika- who promptly gave a startled screech that sounded very close to a girl.

"Hi Lee." I sighed, forcing a small smile at my fellow teamate- and most likely the only one I _didn't_ want to strangle...on occasion...

"Gai-sensei has sent me to get you! It seems wse have a special training mission today!" Lee said in a voice that sounded like he was on a sugar-high, "Come! We must not waste any of our youthful time!"

"Lee, as much as i'd-" I was cut off ever so rudely as Lee grabbed my arm and yanked me out of Raika's grasp, and took off at a speed that should not be possible for a human being.

* * *

><p>"Lee...have I ever told you how much I hate you?" I scowled at the green spandex clad boy who smiled sheepishly.<p>

We we currently standing infront of a little, pig-tailed girl whom had apparently gotten lost from her mother, and would _not _for the life of anything, stop crying.

Right, so Lee was runnig at the speed of an inhuman being, when suddenly this little girl came out of nowhere- everyone seems to be doing that lately huh? and latched herself onto my leg...why me? I have absolutley no freakin clue.

She was now wailing about how her mommy was gone, and she was all alone. Feeling my heart go out to the poor girl I picked her up and craddled her in my arms, she was probaly what..no older than five? And gave Lee a stern glare.

"Alright Spandex boy, you've somehow gotten us into this weirda- weird _butt _mess." I quickly corrected myself, "So what do we do now?"

Lee had a thoughtful look on his face- wait what? When suddenly he broke out in a smile filled with bright white teeth.

...no comment.

"I know! We should go see Gai-sensei! we were supposed to meet him anyway, and i'm sure his most glorious youthfullness will be able to help us out!" Lee said strongly, and I rolled my eyes- thankfully the little girl had stopped crying to be left looking at the spandex boy in slight wariness...

...Smart kid...

"Lee, I don't think that's a very-" I started but was once again cut off as Lee suddenly grabbed my arm and sped off, with poor me and the little girl in tow.

God dammit.

* * *

><p>"Who is this youthful little girl?" Gai questioned looking at the little girl who was hiding behind my legs, perring over the side warily.<p>

Awww...

"Why did you bring a little girl here in the first place?" Nejio inquired as if I was mentally ill.

Freakin bastard...

"She's so cute!" Tenten cried cooing at the little girl who giggled in return, and mumbled something that sounded along the lines of 'panda' or 'mouse' I think.

"What is your name?" I asked the little girl softly and she looked up at me with round blue eyes.

"I'm Masuki!" she chirped happily, all signs of weariness gone from those wide blue eyes.

"Why were you lost?" I continued, truely curious as to why anyone would leave their chlild all alone on a busy street.

"I don't know..." the little girl sniffed, wiping her eyes, but obviously trying not to cry, "I was just standing there, because my mommy tolds me to wait for her, but then she no come back!" she cried out, breaking down into tears.

I flinched at the high pitched sound, and then thought over what she said...her mom had told her to wait...aw shit.

"Aw sh- man! We're freakin kidnappers!" I groaned as realization struck me.

"Idiot." Neji scoffed and I glared at him.

"Shut it Hyuuga, this is sooo not the time for you to start PMSing-"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who brought a _child _to-"

"Hey! Don't you pin this on me! Lee was the one-"

"Tch, it'd be just like you not to take responsabilities for your actions-"

"Oh you did not just go there-"

"GUYS!" Tenten shouted exasperated, "This is not the time to be fighting right now! We have a little kid with us, and we need to figure out what the heck we're going to do!"

I gave a quiet 'fine' while Neji replied with a 'hn'. Masuki was giggiling wildly, obviously finding our argument hilarious.

Yeah, laugh it up kid, laugh it up.

"I'm sure with the power of youth we can figure out what we need to do with this little girl!" Gai proclaimed loudly, and we all flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Hmm...maybe we should-" Lee started but was cut off suddenly at Masuki's question.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, suddenly pulling out a scroll hooked to my belt.

"Oh, that's just something I use to summon my swords." I answered nonchalantly, taking the scroll from her and pocketing it.

"Your a sword specialist?" Tenten asked curiously and obviously shocked.

"Yeah, but-"

"This is indeed a youthful discovery!" Gai-sensei beamed, "We must test out your skill-"

"I'd really rather not-"

"Nonsense! We'll schedule a training later on! Buit now we must focus on this little-"

"What's this?" Masuki questied again, suddenly pulling out a jug from one of Gai's pockets- wait what the hell?

"Ah! You must be very careful with that!" Gai shouted, looking almost fearful, "This is something that must be handled with delicate care-" he was suddenly cut off as he promptly tripped on a rock.

Yes, a rock. And fell forward, the jug flying form his hands and we all watched with wide eyes- except Neji who is apparently _to _cool to do somethikng like that- as it sailed over our heads, the top flying off, and landed in Lee's mouth.

And Lee drank it all.

I mean, what are the odds of that happening?

Lee's cheeks turned red and he started swaying back and forth, we all looked at the green boy warily, and suddenly Lee let out a battle cry and started chopping down trees.

What the crap?

And the bottle that had contained the odd liquid promptly flew off of him, and landed smack dab on Neji's forehead, promptly shattering, and knocking the boy out.

Gai got up and started shouting something baout how youth would save us all, scaring Masuki and causing her out burst out in tears. Me and Tenten just stared- still shocked that the almightly Neji had been knocked out.

After a few second I burst out laughing, falling to the floor and clutching my chest at the lack of air. Tenten looked at me shocked, then at the drunk Lee, to the youth sprouting Gai, and sighed, pinching the bridge between her nose and shaking her head.

I actually felt bad for the girl.

But after my laughing fit I looked around and the situation also dawned on me, Lee had gone farther on his mad drunk ramoage and was now uprooting the trees instead of smashing htem, and threw them in random directions. Masuki's wails got louder and I slammed my head against a tree.

Now do you see why life sucks?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...that was absolutley random and made no sense...even to me... I honestly have no idea why I just typed this chapter...yeah... Masuki is a random character that I have introduced, and she may or may not play a important part latter on in this story- which probaly won't be very long, maybe 20 chapters at the max or something. It'll just be random training sessionplot developments/missions, all leading up to the end... which I have yet to decide what will happen.**

**Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter anyway! All I ask is that you review! review! Review!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. My life just gets crazier, and crazier

**Whoa, I haven't updated this in awhile, it's kind of like me reliever story, when I'm all 'ugh' with my other ones, and I just update this one XD**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" I asked, looking from a confident and curious Tenten to an overly cheerful Gai.<p>

"Of course it is! We must express you're hidden skills with the sword!" Gai shouted, with Lee nodding his head furiously.

"Yes, we must!"

What it is we're doing exactly?

Why, sending me to my ultimate death probably.

Well, maybe it's not _that _bad, but, it still sucks.

Right, so if you all remember last time, I had mentioned I use swords, that there, had piqued the interest of my team, and now, they want to see me fight with a sword.

Fudge. My. Life.

Masuki was happily cheering from the sidelines from her place on Lee's shoulders. Last time's incident had been cleared a bit with finding her mom, and deeply apologizing for accidentally 'kidnapping' her kid.

Now back to the situation at hand, Tenten and I, fighting, whatever goes, just don't kill each other.

"Are you ready?" Tenten asked and I smirked.

"Born ready panda buns."

"Then g-"

"Do you really think she's any good with the sword? Even if she was, Tenten is a _weapons _master, she'll be easily disadvantaged."

Are. You. Freakin. Kidding. Me.

Of course, Mr. I-Know-Everything just _had _to go, and interrupt now didn't he?

"Hyuuga, why don't you do the world- no, the _universe _a favor, and just-"

"Right! Now back to the fight!" Tenetn cut in, smiling sheepishly, though looking a bit peeved that Neji had interrupted.

...I may start to like this girl...

"Go!" Gai shouted and Tenten charged.

I leapt back and pulled out a scroll attached to my leg, pulling it out, I bit my finger and jabbed it onto the paper.

There was a flash of smoke, and a short sword appeared. The hilt was carved into a 'C' fashion, and the blade had a double edge glint, showing Tenten's determined face in the reflection.

Tenten had pulled out a kunai and clashed with my sword. Immediately I felt the feeling of the sword settle in my hands and I knocked her away, and lunged forward.

The sword did a spin, and jabbed towards her abdomen, Tenten easily evaded, and I pulled out my own kunai and clashed with hers. Her eyes narrowed, obviously recognizing that my movements were none to be taken lightly, and in return charged forward.

Metal clang on metal, it had only been a few minutes into the fight, but we were both getting serious, pushing towards the back of our minds that this was just a simple training session.

Tenten kicked the hand that held the sword, and I let the sword fly over my head, my hand still attached, and causing me to back flip onto my hands. Quickly switching to the weight of one hand I lunged the sword to her and I smirked when the blade scraped the side of her shirt.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut, and I reeled back as she sent a kick to my stomach. I grunted at the connection of the hit, but charged forward again, this time pulling out a different scroll, and I bit my finger and slammed it down again.

The short sword disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in its place, two katanas. One, the blade from the hilt to the middle, the other, the top half of another katana. Two halves of different swords.

"Gai-snesei! Isn't holding a sword like that dangerous?" Lee questioned and Gai nodded, a peculiar glint shining in his eyes.

"Yes, it is, but obviously she must be quite used to handling the sword like that."

"What an idiot." Neji remarked, looking coolly at me and Tenten's battle.

I twitched at the remark but ignored it, he wasn't worth my time. Tenten recovered from the little burst of shock, and pulled out a scroll as well. Weapons of all kind appeared before her and my own eyes narrowed.

"This should do you in." she grinned and I did the same.

"Don't count me out so early into the fight." I stated, charging forward.

Let me tell you guys something, dodging hundreds of various weapons flying at you is not easy. And I do not advise that you try it.

I felt nicks appear from different spots all over my body, but I ignored the quick flicks of pain and jabbed the second sword, the one with the top half into the ground. I put both my hands on the sword with the hilt, and brought it down in a horizontal slash.

Tenten ducked her head but her shoulder received a blow, and she leapt backwards into the trees.

I stopped and surveyed my surroundings.

I paused, then ran forward, and threw my sword into a nearby tree; Tenten flew out of said tree and sent a flurry of kunai my way.

I ducked down, and my foot hit the sword I had jabbed into the ground earlier. I took said sword, and charged at Tenten with it.

Her eyes were narrowed but there was faint surprise flickering in them as I put both my hands on the sword, completely ignoring the fact that the open blade was causing my palms to bleed.

Not giving up, Tenten ran forward, another scroll pulled out and a barrage of weapons ready at will.

Both of us seemed to have realized that this final clash would decide the winner and without a second hesitation, we both clashed.

Dust flew up all over the training area, and I staggered backwards, completely out of breath. Tenten was doing the same as me, holding onto her side.

We stared at each other, and the next thing we knew, we both flopped backwards onto our backs, out of breath.

"What a youthful performance indeed!" Gai-sensei cheered, and I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Not bad Panda buns."

"Same to you Natsu-chan, I wasn't expecting that." Tenten grinned and I flashed her a small smile back.

"Natsu! That was absolutely amazing! It looked as if you were dancing with those swords! But if I may ask, why two different halves?"

"Huh? Oh, my brother has the other two halves."

They all gave me a look that said, 'Care to explain _a little _further?' and I rolled my eyes.

I held up the half with a hilt, and showed them the bottom. A single character in gold shone and it gleamed with my brother's name on it.

"I have his bottom half, and he has mine, while I have my top half, and he has his."

"Is there any particular reason why?" Tenten asked, also looking curious.

"Our parents just gave us the swords like that, no biggie."

"As if it would be a big deal, it's just some beat up old sword."

"Care to say that one more time Hyuuga? Go on, I dare you."

"It's just some beat up old sword."

"Okay, I am _so _kicking your sorry-"

"GUESS WHAT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS?" Gai shouted, jumping in and stopping me from attacking the glaring Hyuuga.

"WHAT GAI-SNESEI?" Do I even have to explain who that is?

"We have a mission tomorrow."

"Really?' Lee asked, eyes shining, and I turned around to look at our teacher, my interest also captured.

"We do?"

"Yes! We will be given the honor of protecting, and escorting and Prince and his sister, the princess."

"Great, just what we need," I snorted, "More pain in the arse 'I'm holier than thou' royalty."

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to me now would you?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing and I turned to face him, a challenging glint in my eye.

"What if I did?"

"We-"

"Hey Natsu-chan?" Masuki asked sweetly, pulling on my pant leg.

I looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Yeah Masuki?"

"Can you walk me home?"

"Sure." I shrugged, and started to walk, following after the little girl.

I raised a lazy hand and waved half-heartedly to my team, and continued after the little girl.

* * *

><p>I stared at Matsuki's house with a raised eyebrow. It was a two-story house, painted a creamy white and simple little garden like thing in the front.<p>

It was actually pretty normal.

Then again, what else would I be expecting at a little girl's house?

"Ne Natsu-chan, I thought you were really cool out there." Matsuki said, little stars shining in her eyes, and suddenly, I had a heavy feeling in my gut.

You know the kind that just screams 'HEY! SOMETHING BAD'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I CAN FEEL IT! HEY! LISTEN TO ME! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION? HEY-'

"Natsu-chan, did you hear what I said?" Matsuki asked, cocking her head and I blinked.

"Sorry, can you say that again?"

"...Can you please take me on as your apprentice? Pretty please! Please!" she begged, latching onto my pant leg and taking hold.

I blinked, and then wildly shook my head.

"Oh no, but- I mean, why would you want me to teach you?"

"Because! Your pretty, you're smart, you're amazing! Seeing you fight today with Ten-chan was amazing! Please!"

"But-"

"Please!"

"Why-"

"Please!"

I looked down into her eyes- oh, big mistake, they were the puppy dog eyes, and I CAN'T handle the puppy dog look.

With a sigh, Matsuki let out a squeal, obviously realizing she had won.

"Okay but-"

"Thank you1 Thank you so much Natsu-chan! I promise I'll be the best apprentice ever!"

"...Right."

Matsuki waved to me before disappearing inside her house, and I sighed, rubbing my temples as I made my way home.

I know had an apprentice, and on top of that, I had to protect, and escort, a prince and princess to gosh-knows-where.

Man, my life just gets crazier and crazier now doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I torture my poor Natsu so. XD I like her, she's one of the more close to normal ocs, and just because she's not born with some super cool powerbloodline, doesn't mean she can't be badarse with the sword!**

**Please review and make me a happy author! And if any of you are interested, check out my other stories!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	5. Life's Just Lovely now Isn't It?

**OH MEIN GOTT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, TWO MONTHS I SO DEEPLY APOLOGIZE MY READERS FORGIVE MEH! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH ALL THESE OTHER STORIES AND LIFE AND ALL THAT CRACK AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, many well loved characters wouldn't have died...-sobs-**

* * *

><p>"My name is Hikaru Moshiuma, and this is my sister Tsunihime, we our grateful that you have chosen to serve us." Hikaru grinned, a dazzling smile lightening up the room.<p>

Lovely.

Absolutely freakin lovely.

"IT IS CERTAINLY AN HONOR TO BE CHOSEN TO ESCORT SUCH IMPORTANT PEOPLE AS YOURSELVES!" Lee exclaimed, bowing before the twin heirs as they smiled at him.

"Please, it is our honor." Hikaru said politely and then looked up at Tenten and me.

"And who might you lovely lady's be?"

"I-I'm T-Tenten..." Tenten stuttered, her cheeks flushing red as the prince kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"Surely someone as lovely as you is the one that deserves protection and not someone such as myself no?"

"H-hah...?"

Hikaru looked over to me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"And who are you?"

"Natsu." I replied blandly and his eyes glinted a second before he took my own hand and kissed it.

"Summer...such a lovely name for such a lovely delicacy such as yourself."

"Whatever." I yawned, and wiped my hand on my pants, ignoring the scolding look the Hokage gave me, and instead looking boredly around as the Hokage and Gai settled were we would be taking the prince and princess.

We were currently about to set off on our mission, to escort the prince and princess of some neighboring village back to their own home safe and sound, so as to strengthen the Leaf's ties with said village, since apparently, their alliance with them was a little shaky, and greatly needed.

I yawned as Lee was jumping up and down in his spot, blabbering on and on about how excited he was to go on this amazing mission, and to be able to escort such important people.

Tenten was blushing madly as Hikaru smiled his 'dazzling' smile and continued to compliment her, while Neji was standing there, looking all emo-like as Tsunihime practically drooled over him, combing her hair and trying ever-so-hard to make conversation with him.

Barking up the wrong tree princess.

Neji merely nodded and looked away all emo-like to whatever it was she was saying and her eyes gleamed further as she looked him up and down.

Jeez, does she have bad taste or what?

I felt relief wash over me in a wave as we finally made our way out of the village and began our journey onwards! Hooray! How exciting this would be! Filled with adventures, and maybe, romance?

Hah~ Just kidding, who thinks mission are _fun_? You're risking your life to do something for the Hokage or whatever. I'd honestly rather not entice death to come knocking on my door anytime soon thank you very much.

"Isn't this exciting Natsu-chan? I will most surely prove myself on this mission and be the best!" Lee exclaimed, walking up beside me and I nodded absentmindedly, half-heartedly paying attention to what he said.

"That's nice Lee, good for you."

"So, tell me about yourself." Hikaru said, walking up alongside us with a smile adorning his face.

I looked the boy up and down and scoffed.

Neatly Messy blonde hair combed to look wavy and soft, blue eyes, and an even complexion that some would kill to have**.**

Overall, pretty average to me.

"What do you want to know? And why do you want to know? I mean, I'm just here to bring you home, keep you from dying, and tend to you 'princely' needs." I said bluntly and his eyes glimmered once more, as if offered a challenge he couldn't resist.

"I admire your type of person." Hikaru purred and I raised an eyebrow at him before walking further ahead.

What a weirdo...

"Oh Neji-kun! You're so smart!" Tsunihime giggled loudly and I twitched.

The curly blonde had herself latched to Neji's arm, and was smiling up at him adoringly, eyes gleaming with gosh-knows-what.

I rolled my eyes at the sight and ignored the weird pinch I felt in the bottom of my gut.

I was probably hungry or something.

"Man, I wish my brother was here..." I sighed wistfully to Tenten and the panda-bunned girl blinked at me in surprise.

"How come?"

"We have to babysit a bunch of royal and ever-so-obnoxious kids, how isn't that dreadful?" I questioned her and she punched me in the shoulder.

A little bit too hard might I add.

"Come on, it's not that bad, and plus." Tenten grinned mischievously and lowered her voice, "Isn't Hikaru such a cutie?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Not even, and you saying that is just adding to his ego!"

"Well lighten up, this mission should take at least four days max, it can't kill you to be a bit nice."

"That's what you think." I muttered crossly, sighing as Tenten skittered off to go and talk to Hikaru.

Bleh.

I suddenly felt a presence beside me and I looked over with a glare towards Neji.

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"Not your company that's for sure." Neji retorted and I grinned, catching a glimpse of Tsunihime trying to catch Neji's eye only to fail.

"Oh~ I get it now, you've had enough of our little Princesses flirting now haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right~" I drawled, walking a little bit ahead of Neji.

I frowned when he moved up his pace and walked a little bit in front of me. Not wanting to be out done, I sped up my pace until I was a little bit ahead of him. Neji moved forward and I did the same.

Our eyes met and mine narrowed into a glare and his did the same.

A crackle of electricity struck between us and we broke off into a face paced walked to try and stay ahead of each other. Not paying attention to where the others were, we continued to move forward, going faster and faster and faster until-

"Ow!" I shouted, my face slamming face first into a tree.

"Hmmph, figures that someone like you can't even watch where they're going." Neji smirked and I grinned and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you-" He was cut off as his eyes widened as I kicked his feet out from under him, causing him to land face first into the ground.

My eyes widened in shock and I let out a mad cackle before looking over to see the others making their way towards us.

"Someone! Write this down! The Great Neji Hyuuga has fallen onto the ground face first! Tis' a historic event!" I howled and I heard Tenten stifle a giggle while Lee looked on in awe.

"Since when has Neji had such a great title? If all I have to do is fall on my face to get one, I shall!" Lee then proceeded to fall face first into the ground.

"...Lee...are you serious?" I sweat dropped and Lee looked up with a grin.

"Do a get a great title now?"

"Sure..."

"GAI-SENSEI! I HAVE EARNED A GREAT TITLE!"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

"...how about we make camp here?" Tenten asked aloud, slowly inching away from Gai and Lee's moment of...whatever you call it.

"Need a hand?" Hikaru smiled, holding a hand out to me and I raised an eyebrow at him before dusting myself off and standing up.

"No thanks."

"Whatever you say, Natsu-chan." Hikaru smiled, a gleam entering his eyes once more and I narrowed my own before turning away to go set up the fire.

What a weirdo...

"Oh! Neji-kun! Are you hurt! Do you need me to kiss it better?" Tsunihime cried, glomping a very uncomfortable looking Neji and snuggling into his chest.

...Another weirdo...

"Hey Natsu!" Tenten shouted, jogging over from where I was attempting to make a fire.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the clashing rocks as I tried to make a spark.

"I just found-"

Clang.

"-this really nice-"

Clang.

"-place behind-"

Clang.

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK ALREADY STUPID ROCKS!" I shouted and Tenten sighed, pulling out an explosive tag.

"Here, let me." She put the tag on the pile of wood and made a sign. I blinked and my eye twitched as the twigs caught a fire and began to burn steadily.

"I was going to do that next."

"Of course you were." Tenten drawled, rolling her eyes.

"But I found this really nice hot springs behind some trees over there, come on!"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered getting up and rolling my eyes as Tenten began to lead the way.

"If you two are going to bathe, Tsunihime would like to come." Hikaru smiled and Tsunihime huffed and tossed her curly blonde hair.

"As if I would want to bathe with those commoners, they'd probably filthy the water, no thank you."

Hold it in Natsu...Hold it in...

"Well, if you want to stay grimy and dirty, the choice is all up to you." Tenten said, shrugging and we began to make our way towards the hot springs.

"W-what? Why aren't you begging me to bathe with you?" Tsunihime said, looking outraged at the fact that we had turned our backs on her.

"Dude, no offense (much offense) but, why would we beg you to bathe with us?" I asked and Tsunihime smirked, flipping her hair once more.

"Because I'm a princess of course! Hundreds would beg on their knees for a chance to even be in the same room as me, do you know how many would kill for the chance for a bath with me?"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

"...Well you do whatever you want man." I shrugged and began to follow Tenten once more.

"...Alright, since you all asked so nicely I guess I'll bathe with you." Tsunihime said stuffily and strode forward.

Tenten and I shared a look and rolled our eyes and followed after the princess.

What fun this would be...

* * *

><p>"So?" Tsunihime said stuffily, looking at us distastefully. "This is all you have to offer?"<p>

"Well what do you expect?" I looked at her boredly, "A fancy bathtub and maids waiting to cater to your every need?"

"Yes."

"Well to bad." Tenten put in, relaxing into the nice warm water.

The hot springs was located a little while away from our campsite, and was actually quite nice. The water was a tealish color, and was clear and very clean looking, with steam rising up and fogging up the air, and overall nice place.

But apparently not nice enough for our _dear _Tsunihime.

"Tch, you commoners _sure _no how to live." Tsunihime scoffed, entering the water and staying a little ways from me and Tenten, as if we were a virus she didn't want to catch.

Isn't she just _lovely_?

"Well, unless you want to go dirty-"

"Of course not!"

"-than stop complaining." I finished and relaxed into the nice warm water.

"So, why don't you two make yourselves useful and tell me about Neji-kun." Tsunihime ordered, and looked at us expectantly.

I twitched and Tenten gave me a warning look as I opened my mouth to send a scathing remark towards our princess's way.

"Neji's a very nice person." Tenten smiled. "He's reliable, strong, and really smart too."

"Not to mention arrogant, egolostical, and some freak with a superiority complex." I muttered crossly and Tenten elbowed me underwater.

"Hmmm..." Tsunihime pondered and a smirk came to her face. "He _is _rather fine now isn't he? Someone I actually wouldn't mind in my presence."

"Dude, you need to really fix your standards if you think that guy's-"

"Shh!" Tenten silenced me, putting a hand over my mouth as Tsunihime looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, not at all." Tenten smiled and than gave me a glare.

"What was that for?" I whispered harshly and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but don't give her a bad look of Neji, the less she has to complain about, the better." Tenten reasoned and I grumbled something incoherent and sunk lower into the water.

"Whatever..." Came out my gurgled reply.

Life was nice now wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, finally done! :D It's been so long since I wrote a chapter for this; I've missed getting into Natsu's personality. She's so awesome! XD AND THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATED ME TO GET OFF MY LAZY ARSE AND UPDATE!<strong>

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story! I promise to update a little bit sooner! So please review!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	6. Life's Twists and Turns

**I LIVE.**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO NICE. YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! :D**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"How much further?" Hikaru questioned, coming up behind me, a curious look on his face.<p>

"Not to sure." I answered flatly, not even sparing the prince a glance, "You'd be better off asking Gai-sensei that."

"I much rather prefer the beautiful company of a woman such as yourself." He answered smoothly, his smile bright and alluring.

"Gee, thanks." I sighed, rolling my eyes at the boy's flattery, "You're making me blush."

"To see such a reaction upon that heavenly carved face would be my ultimate pleasure." He murmured, grasping my hand and once more planting a kiss upon it.

I raised an eyebrow at the boy's nature; overall, his attitude was that to be expected of a prince, but I honestly found him a bit of a push over...and maybe a bit sexist...

Of course, it _could _just be my imagination, but I highly doubt that.

"Natsu!" Tenten called, waving me over and I turned to the girl, eager for the chance to escape any further conversation with Hikaru.

"What's up?" I questioned, blinking at her and she had a sly smile on her face.

"I see you and Hikaru have gotten quite comfy." She murmured, looking as if she had just discovered a juicy secret, "Not so bad now is he?"

"Tenten..." I began, rubbing the bridge of my nose in exasperation, "I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't think that every guy I talked to, _unwillingly _is someone I like..."

"As if someone of such status would ever grovel before her feet." A cold voice butted in and I twitched, glancing over to see familiar lavender eyes looking dead ahead, a haughty air surrounding him.

"Neji, can't you stop talking about yourself for once?" I questioned, looking to the boy in annoyance and he narrowed his eyes.

"Your comebacks are like ant bites."

"Have you ever had an ant bite you? Because it hurts. A lot. I mean, no joke. So thanks for the compliment." I answered swiftly and he scoffed.

Natsu win, Neji loss.

"Neji-kun!" Tsunihime cried, coming up behind the boy and I couldn't resist flashing him a satisfied grin. "Tell me more about your amazing missions won't you? You sound so dreamy in all of them!"

"I would be glad to assist in that department!" Lee said cheerfully, walking beside the curly blonde, "I know many of our missions together by heart!"

Tsunihime glanced to Lee and rolled her eyes, looking disgusted. "No thank you, I'm sure Neji-kun can tell a story way better than you."

Lee's cheerful look became crestfallen and I felt myself bristle, I may find Lee a little annoying, and a little weird, but he was my teammate, and I liked him a lot better than most of the people on this team, so if someone was going to diss him, it would be me! No one else had the right to diss my totally awesome, free spirited teammate like that!

...

...I think Lee's a cool guy okay? Cut me some slack...

"Hey Lee!" I called, and the boy instantly snapped his head upwards, looking bright and ready at attention, "How would you like to scout some camp grounds up ahead with me? We can do some enemy look outing to~"

"I would be delighted in assisting you with this task!" Lee exclaimed, looking pumped up, "Let us go Natsu-san!"

"Please," I waved a hand, "Just Natsu is fine."

Lee halted, sparkly stars floating about him in a rather creepy way as tears filled his eyes.

"..Um...Lee?"

"I AM SO HONORED THAT NATSU-SAN – NO, NATSU-CHAN IS KIND ENOUGH TO CONSIDER ME AS SUCH A CLOSE FRIEND! I WILL HONOR THIS DAY WITH A BURNING YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!" Lee exclaimed, shooting forward like a bullet and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

He was cool..._sometimes._

"How fitting." Tsunihime smirked, cuddling up on Neji's shoulder, "It's good to see commoners bonding so well with commoners of equal status, neh Neji-kun?" She purred.

I glanced over to see Neji with a rather annoyed look on his face, though the odd part was that it seemed to be directed in the direction that Lee was headed...

Probably just Tsunihime.

Tenten was easily keeping Hikaru company, and without another word, I jogged off to catch up with the green blur up ahead that was Rock Lee.

"Not a bad place for a pit stop." I commented, glancing around at the secluded tree shrouded area, "Nice work Lee."

Seeming to take my praise to heart, the boy pumped his fists excitedly and cheered, a bright smile on his face.

"I am honored to know that you think so highly of my efforts, Natsu-chan!"

"Please, just Natsu is fine..."

A rustle in the undergrowth caused me to tense. Lee's back was turned and he looked quite happy gathering sticks and clearing foliage for the royalties' arrival, so glancing back tot eh rustle, I carefully pulled out a kunai from a pouch on my leg, eyes narrowed and waiting.

Considering that this was mission to escort people of such high status, an enemy attack is much expected, hell, it'd be weird if it didn't happen, such occurrences were out of the norm. And though it seemed pretty typical, it was going to happen.

So don't call this cliché.

Another rustle was made and I slung the kunai, hearing something screech in surprise I blinked as a bird quickly flew from the undergrowth, an angry look on its face as it glared at me before flapping its wings and taking off.

Damn birds...

"Natsu-chan!" Lee exclaimed, gesturing for me to follow him, "Take a look at this!'

I rolled my shoulders, attempting to relax my tensed up stance and glanced over to where the expectant boy was looking towards.

My eyes narrowed upon sight, not liking what this meant.

An old, obviously abandoned campo sight was what lay beyond a thick clump of foliage, obviously showing that someone had previously been here. If luck was on our side, it could have been some travelers just camping out for the night, but instinct and observation called for it possibly being an enemy camp.

And I'll give you a big hint as to what the clue was.

It was torn, crumpled up, and thrown into the fire in attempts of it being burned.

Two pictures on it.

...

Did you guess?

"We should tell Gai-sensei." Lee said sternly, a worried look on his face.

"Go ahead." I answered, narrowing my eyes at the campsite, "Something like this was bound to happen."

As Lee ran off to go warn the others, I found myself breathing in a deep sigh, glad to have even a little moment of peace to myself.

"Natsu!" Tenten exclaimed, bursting through the foliage and gazing about, worry in her eyes, "We heard you may have found an enemy camp, is that true?"

"Take a look." I gestured towards the site and her eyes widened, her fingers trailing over to her kunai pouch.

"I knew something like this was bound to happen." She murmured, glancing from side to side she added, "We should lead them around, we're only a days walk from the village anyway, we're almost there."

"That may be," I began, fingering my brown locks, "but it doesn't meant hat whoever has been following us won't attack when we think we're home free. We'll have to be on our guard."

"And that means all night shifts." Tenten added and I paled, sighing in disappointment,

"I hate staying up late." I groaned and Tenten shrugged.

"I do to, but its part of the mission..."

Screw the mission.

I like my sleep!

"Figures even

"Figures even _you _can't handle something as simple as a night shift." Neji scoffed, coming into view with his 'I am holier than thou' aura pumping. "I don't even know how you managed to make it this far in the ninja world."

"Only because my undying love for you kept me pumping." I drawled and he narrowed his eyes, looking about ready to retort when Gai's loud voice interrupted.

"EVERYONE! WE SHALL MAKE CAMP HERE AS PLANNED, AND THEN REROUTE TOMORROW AS TO KEEP THE ENEMY N THEIR TOES!"

"GAI-SENSEI, I DO NOT THINK IT IS WISE TO ANNOUNCE OUR PLAN TO THE WHOLE WORLD."

"BUT THAT WAS MY PLAN FROM THE BEGINNIGN LEE! WITH OUR YOUTHFUL SKILLS WE WILL TRICK THEM INTO GOING THE OTHER WAY, LEAVING THEM CLUELESS AS TO THE FACT THAT WE HAD GONE OUR ORIGINAL WAY!"

"They're hopeless." Both Tenten and I sighed, shaking our heads.

* * *

><p>In the deep shadows, hidden by the thick foliage, a menacing aura loomed.<p>

Shadows flickered in and out with the leaves, like flames dancing with the sunlight, hiding and advancing.

Three figures smirked, pearly whites glimmering within the depth of the black.

"What a bunch of idiots..." One murmured, a smirk playing n his lips.

"They'll be no match for us..." The second laughed.

"I'm hungry..." The third murmured, rubbing their stomach.

"You're always hungry..." The first one sighed, turning to the third in exasperation.

"But that dango barely filled me up!"

"Silence you idiots! We will have our revenge on those two, just you wait..."

* * *

><p><strong>What could this eventful turn mean? Are our favorite group of idiots being stalked by another group of idiots? Find out on next week's chapter of Opposites Attract!<strong>

**...**

**Just kidding~**

**Sorry for the long pause guys, I've been caught up with life lately, but hopefully the updates can get back on track! And I know this chapter was _really _short, but the next one will be long! I promise! :D And it'll be a lot more eventful too...**

**SO, if you can find it in your heart to forgive this lazy authoress, do her a favor and...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
